Lovers, Momentarily
by S. Soliman
Summary: With his Thirst under control Zero finds himself wanting more than Yuuki's blood. Locked in a bathroom with his auburn-haired angel, will Zero give in to his other primitive urges? ZeroxYuuki. OneShot. Lemons, Lemons, Lemons.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, MANGA AND ANIME ALIKE.

* * *

Lovers, Momentarily

The harsh droplets of steaming water slid off Zero's metallic silver hair as he tried to purify both his body and his mind in the shower. He bit the fleshy underside of his palm in an attempt to quell his hungering demons. An attempt that failed.

"Yuuki..."

The hot atmosphere created a wispy cloud as he whispered her name to the tile walls. Hearing Yuuki's name in the echo only doubled his desire for her. Zero yearned for her, not only for her nourishing blood, but for her entire being. His thoughts danced around the image of her childish auburn hair tousled, pasted to the delicate pale flesh of her forehead with sweat. He pictured her on her back, naked and exposed, sweaty and tired, with a sweet, satisfying dazed look on her angelic face.

"Yuuki..."

He moaned her name again and began to fantasize more, until an even greater urge took hold and made him shiver in anguish. The Thirst had poked its un-welcomed head out from under his skin to torment him again. He would soon have to feed. Feed off the woman whose innocent, naive glances made his legs turn to water whenever he saw her.

Zero turned the knob and shut off the shower. With the Thirst present it would not be long before he was starving for Yuuki's blood. He reached for his towel and winced as a wave of pain rushed down his throat and into his heart. The Thirst was worse than ever, and allowed shorter and shorter intervals of rest between spikes of agony as the days went by. How long would it be before his willpower finally succumbed to Level E?

Zero stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. He sensed her before he heard her call his name.

"Zero?" Yuuki's small voice called as she knocked on the bathroom door, "I have towels."

Zero's heart warmed at her gesture. It was just like Yuuki to bring towels just in case, even when it was obvious Zero had already brought his own. It was that kind of caring empathy that made him fall in love with her. Not that she knew. She could never know. Zero was already slowly counting the days before he fell to Level E. He would never let her endure that kind of torture, not for his sake. Besides, she could never care. Her heart belonged to Kuran Kaname. The thought of Yuuki happy in the pureblood's arms made his heart rot along with his sanity.

"Hnh!" Zero let out a pained grunt. The Thirst had dealt another surge of aching as he had stood there thinking of Yuuki.

"Zero?" On cue, Yuuki had called again. "Are you okay?"

"Yuuki..." Zero whispered back, clutching onto his throbbing throat. With her so close, the Thirst became bolder and sent multiple pulses of longing through his veins. His mouth dried instantaneously, his sight began to distort. He needed to feed. He needed Yuuki. Now.

The door to the bathroom flung open, revealing a surprised Yuuki on the other side, one arm propped up to knock a third time. Zero, with one hand holding onto his neck and the other holding onto his towel, stood staring at Yuuki, the familiar look of desperation painted on his face.

Yuuki let out a small yelp and pushed Zero back inside the bathroom. She crossed the threshold with him, then closed and locked the door behind her. With her back to him and that gorgeously soft auburn hair teasing him, Zero could not afford to fight his urges any longer.

Within one swift motion Zero all but lunged forward, pinning Yuuki against the wooden door, his hands holding down her wrists so she, the prey, could not escape. Yuuki, beginning to become accustomed to such positions, only let out a surprised squeal before forcing her body to relax. She knew it was the Thirst that made Zero act this way, and that once he'd had his fill he would go back to his normal, stoic ways.

Zero wasted no time and swept back the fragile auburn locks to expose the rosy, pale flesh that held his salvation. He curled back his lips and sank his fangs into her creamy skin, the scent of her light perfume filling his nose. The sudden piercing sent uncomfortable shivers down Yuuki's spine, but she knew she had to endure it for Zero's well being.

Soon the self-hating vampire had taken all he needed, and just as quickly withdrew his mouth from Yuuki's neck. But as Zero leaned back, ready to release Yuuki as with every other time, her soft brown hair tickled across his cheek. The loins beneath the vampire's towel flared like a wildfire. She was right there, so close. Her blood, her body, her essence. She was _right there_. He leaned forward.

"Zero?" Yuuki spoke, surprised Zero had not yet released her. Then she felt his breath nearing her warm skin again. Again? Hadn't Zero taken enough the first time?

"Zero..." she called feebly again, knowing that expecting a response was futile. She instead braced herself for another piercing. She felt his lips on her skin and froze. What was he doing? Is he...?

Before Yuuki could attempt to gain his attention a third time Zero pinned her even further onto the bathroom door. Yuuki let out a cry as Zero's grip on her wrists tightened. The suddenness of her voice drove Zero wild, and his member responded in rigidity. With only a thin towel, her nightgown and panties between them Yuuki felt Zero's response to her cry almost immediately, and instinctively tried to wriggle free from his hold on her.

But Zero refused to let his prey, his love, run from him. Zero opened his mouth wider and increased the passion in his kisses and licks, hoping to ignite the lust that he knew lay dormant inside the beautiful girl. A lust not for him, he knew, but a feeling of yearning nonetheless.

Yuuki's breathing became rapid and her face broke out in a flash of fiery-hot blush. What was Zero doing? And more importantly, why was it making her feel this way? Right when she thought she could only feel this way while fantasizing about Kaname, here was Zero holding her like he was. How she longed for Kaname to be in this same position with her, kissing her like Zero was. But as the tantalizing feeling of Zero's kisses began to explore further out, Yuuki felt herself soon not caring that it wasn't Kaname with her at that moment.

Feeling Yuuki's body relax to his advances, Zero grew bolder. She was beginning to want him. She was beginning to want _him_. He finally let up his grip on her wrists, only to spin her around to force her to face him. He needed to see it; the lust in her eyes. The lust that he created. The lust belonging only to him. Zero was greatly satisfied when he was greeted by Yuuki's reddened cheeks, shallow breathing and light layer of perspiration.

But her eyes.

Her eyes glanced up at Zero, still so innocent and even a little frightened. There was no lust there, not even a hint. Yuuki's stare contained confusion, instead of passion; worry instead of want.

Zero let out an exasperated breath that made Yuuki jump. The silence that followed made the scene awkward as both teens stood at the crossroads. What would, and what could, happen next?

"Yuuki. Be mine."

"What?" The suddenness of Zero's confession confounded her. She knew, deep within her heart and mind, that Zero loved her. But she also knew that she could not love him, and so chose never to acknowledge the possibility of his love. But now here it was, exposed and in front of her, and she would have to heartbreakingly reject it.

"I-I can't. Kaname..."

The sound of the pureblood's name flowing from Yuuki's lips so easily frustrated Zero to no end. Damn him. Damn him to Hell.

Zero let out a yell before scooping Yuuki in his arms. He rushed her towards the back of the bathroom, placing her gently onto the wet, tiled floor before quickly jumping on top of her. He dug his face into her neck and began trailing moist kisses down her shoulders, neck and clavicle. His hands became busy with holding the struggling Yuuki's hips down, feeling all of her form through the thin nightgown. He heard her shout his name in a panic more than once, but chose to ignore her cries. What he was doing now could make her fear him, even hate him for the rest of their relationship, if any. Or, what he was doing now could make her, even for a moment, forget all about the vampire prince Kuran Kaname.

"Ze-ro!" Yuuki yelled again for the umpteenth time, beating her fists against Zero's back as he lavished her with passionate licks. Her cries nor her physical assaults had any effect on the vampire, and Yuuki was beginning to fear the worst.

"Yuuki."

The kisses had stopped and Yuuki looked down to see Zero staring at her, forlorn lust glowing within his pupils. Zero continued to stare and Yuuki felt a sudden wave of shame. Of coarse Zero wasn't going to hurt her. Zero would never hurt her.

"Zero..." Yuuki started to apologize.

The silver-haired vampire jolted forward and laid a deep kiss onto Yuuki's lips. A surge of emotions flowed through her and Yuuki's heart skipped a beat. The sincerity of Zero's kiss made Yuuki's body melt and her face flush. Soon what seemed like an unknown force took hold of Yuuki, and she leaned forward to deepen the kiss further.

Zero's eyes popped open at this revelation. Was Yuuki really responding to his kiss with a kiss of her own? He glanced down and saw her eyes closed, her cheeks growing rosier in color, her lips willingly connected to his.

Driven by new ambition Zero let the hormonal beast within him run free. His tongue lashed out and began to explore Yuuki's sweet mouth with wild abandon. His left hand raised and began to comb through Yuuki's supple brown locks. His right hand remained on Yuuki's delicate hip, aiding the vampire to hold his love steady as he began to grind on her hips with his own. Yuuki, fading between the lines of reality and fantasy, kept her hands busy with grabbing onto Zero's head, forcing the already steamy kiss to deepen further.

The two separated only for a second to catch air, giving Zero another opportunity to explore the delicate hills and valleys of Yuuki's skin. As Zero's lips hungrily began to explore the pale region just below Yuuki's clavicle, Yuuki shivered in excitement, causing the straps on her nightgown to fall further down her arms, exposing the top of her left breast. Having caught sight of the newly exposed flesh, Zero impulsively pulled down the rest of the nightgown until both of Yuuki's perky breasts had been revealed.

"Zero!" Yuuki squealed as the cold air hit her skin. Embarrassed at how fast things were progressing, Yuuki immediately attempted to cover herself up, her face reddening with every half-second that passed. But Zero, feeling like a hunter who had caught his prey, refused to let his prize be hidden. In a flash both of Zero's hands were holding Yuuki's wrists down, as they had done just moments before.

"Z-Zero! No! Don't look! I..." Yuuki began to protest, looking away shyly, but Zero had already seen the lust he had created in her eyes, and he would not give up what he rightfully earned.

Zero engulfed Yuuki's left breast into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the already small pink nipple. His right hand he let free to massage Yuuki's right breast with. And as before, Zero's left hand was busy combing through the girl's auburn hair that felt like silk in his fingers.

"Z-Zero...Mmm...Oh..."

Yuuki moaned in response to all the sensations bombarding her body. Her legs instinctively tightened around Zero's hips, making him grind on her harder. She could feel Zero's member emerging on its own from under the towel, poking at her cotton panties, begging to enter her sweet arena.

"Yuuki," Zero whispered hotly in her ear, "Give me..."

"Mmm. Yes! Yes, Zero," Yuuki responded quicker than Zero anticipated.

Taken aback slightly, Zero froze only a moment before grabbing onto his towel and throwing it aside, exposing his well-hardened member. Yuuki's eyes widened at the sight, and she suddenly became both anxious and moist of what was to come.

Just as swiftly as he had done his towel, Zero reached down to slide the rest of Yuuki's nightgown off her body. Yuuki cooperated, and soon only her panties were left to be removed. Zero tugged the hem of Yuuki's simple, cotton panties, taking his time to relish in the sight of his naked angel. Soon Yuuki held nothing but skin, naked and exposed, on the bathroom floor, just as Zero had fantasized her.

"Yuuki..."

With the fire in his groin guiding him, Zero grabbed hold of his hardened member, ready to guide it inside. He once again looked to the auburn-haired girl for permission, and Yuuki nodded just once before the lust-filled vampire plunged into her virginal cave.

"Ah!" Yuuki winced in pain as the thin skin within her split apart. A tear fell, after Yuuki had realized the one thing she could have given to Kaname that was worthwhile was gone.

"Yuuki…"

The usually stoic vampire whispered Yuuki's name to her, hoping to ease the pain. He bent down and licked the tear that had fallen, taking in the salty and innocent taste.

"When you are ready," he said, prepared to wait forever if he had to.

"…Okay. Go." Yuuki said after some hesitation.

Zero obeyed his now lover and began thrusting slowly.

"Ah…Mnh…A-Ah…O-oh…Mmm…"

To Yuuki it felt as if Zero was tearing her asunder. But as her body began to become used to Zero's solid, thrusting member Yuuki's pained grunts soon turned into pleasurable moans. Zero, cued by Yuuki's change in tone, became ever more ambitious and increased the speed and depth of his thrusts. Yuuki moaned in ecstasy, her vaginal walls moistening with every entering motion made by her silver-haired lover.

The feeling of Yuuki's sweet juices sliding down his member made Zero go almost insane from euphoria, and he thanked her by shifting his position slightly to plunge even deeper into her dewy slit. Yuuki screamed in luscious delight as waves of unmeasurable pleasure swept over consciousness. She had no idea, and possibly was unaware, of how her legs had been lifted so high that her small ankles rested on Zero's muscular shoulders, and she could care less if she knew. Zero's forehead glistened with sweat as he rammed into Yuuki's rosy-flesh with deep, enduring strides, sending wave after wave of seemingly never-ending pleasure. Yuuki's lustful moans bounced off the tiled walls and filled the small bathroom with echoes of raunchy divinity.

Zero's thrusts became more determined as the young girl's amorous cries began to rasp her voice. Zero knew Yuuki was close to reaching her peak, but wanted desperately for her to do one thing before she climaxed; he needed her to scream _his _name in pleasure. If he could do that, Kuran Kaname could have the whole fucking world if he wanted and he wouldn't care.

Both lovers' bodies rattled in glorious pleasure and both could sense their personal Nirvanas approaching. Finally Zero commanded one more heroic thrust and plunged his member into Yuuki's deepest depths.

"Zero!!!" Yuuki screamed her lover's name to the heavens as her vaginal walls constricted and expelled the sweetly-scented juices from inside. The sudden sensation of tightness made Zero also climax and he spilled his sticky seed inside Yuuki.

The lovers' sweaty forms met as Zero gently collapsed on top of Yuuki. Yuuki welcomed the warmth of another body and held Zero in a tender embrace. Both chests lifted up and then down in perfect harmony with the other as both attempted to catch their breaths. After a while the situation had finally calmed and both the naive girl and the stoic vampire lay still, afraid to lose the serenity of the moment. But both Zero and Yuuki knew they were at a crossroads and had to come to a solution eventually.

"Yuuki…" Zero began, breaking the increasingly disturbing silence.

"No, Zero."

"But Yuuki…"

"No," Yuuki stated. She didn't want to face the inevitable just yet. Her mind was filled with confusion and she couldn't give Zero an honest answer even if she desired to. Not yet.

"Just…stay…" she said plainly, hoping that would be enough for the young vampire.

"…Okay," Zero agreed reluctantly. He knew, and knew that she knew, they would eventually have to get off the bathroom floor, get redressed, and discuss what would happen next, if anything. But for now the world as they knew it didn't exist. There was just him and Yuuki, entangled in a lover's embrace, if only momentarily.


End file.
